Love needs Communication, Love needs You
by qyuwithJJ
Summary: "Kamu bukan aku yang ngerti kenapa aku sayang kamu..", "Bodoh kalo aku ngelepasin kamu". Cinta butuh komunikasi, dan cinta butuh kamu :) Satu lagi cerita dari author geje, ini dari kisah nyata #eaaaa. No Bash No Flame, RnR, DLDR. Changkyu, Yunjae, Hanchul, Sibum. GS (for uke)


**Title : Love needs Communication, Love needs You**

**Pairing : Changkyu, Yunjae, Hanchul, Sibum, Yewook (cuma lewat)**

**WARNING : Ini GS, jadi jangan bingung dan jangan membingungkan diri :p No bash No flame :)**

Semuanya baik-baik saja di sore itu dan di hari-hari Kyuhyun sampai dimana Changmin menjadi orang yang super sibuk di kampusnya.

"Kyunnie, aku pulang duluan nggak apa-apa? Yesungie oppa udah nunggu soalnya," Ryeowook, sahabat Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Gwenchana, aku masih nunggu Changminnie.. Tadi katanya dia minta ditungguin.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kalo gitu hati-hati ne, yeoja pulang malam kan riskan.." sahut Ryeowook lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Resiko punya namjachingu orang sibuk di kampus.

Satu jam.. Dua jam.. Tiga jam.. Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu Changmin. Para mahasiswa lainnya sudah memulangkan diri, kampus mulai sepi.

"Kyunnie belum pulang?" sebuah suara menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Eh Bummie? Belum, aku masih nunggu Changminnie.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oooh gitu.. Udah jam 7 malam loh," celetuk Kibum.

"Ah ne, nggak kerasa. Tadi aku disini sambil main PSP dan chatting hehehe," cengir Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie? Kajja pulang!" ajak Changmin sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Darimana aja, punya yeojachingu malah disuruh nunggu!" cibir Kibum.

"Ah Kibummie ini, aku tadi ada rapat tim basket dulu. Turnamen udah deket!" jawab Changmin sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku pulang dulu Kibummie, hati-hati!" pesan Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah menuju gerbang kampus. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Mian ne, kamu nunggu lama lagi ya.." ucap Changmin sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, tadi aku sambil main PSP juga, jadi nggak kerasa nunggunya hehehe," jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun terus mengobrol sehingga tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku masuk dulu. Paipai Changminnie !" pamit Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Dan senyum Kyuhyun hilang saat ia telah menutup pintu.

"Ne, nan gwenchana. Kyunnie hwaiting!" ucap Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Kyunnie baru pulang? Mandi terus makan sana!" titah Heechul mutlak.

"Ne, appa mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Appa lagi ke rumah Yunho ahjussi, lagi ada bisnis katanya. Tadi pulang bareng Changminnie lagi ne?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne umma, aku mandi dulu ne!" sahut Kyuhyun lalu berlari ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Setelah mandi dan makan, Kyuhyun duduk di balkon rumahnya sambil memegang ponsel. Ia pun mengirimkan chat pada Changmin.

"Changminnie, lagi apa?" tulis Kyuhyun.

Ia pun menunggu balasan dari Changmin. 5 menit.. 10 menit..

"Changminnie mungkin lagi sibuk. Mending aku ngerjain tugas dulu deh," pikir Kyuhyun.

Seselesainya Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugas, ia pun mengecek ponselnya, berharap ada balasan. Hanya terlihat kalau chat Kyuhyun telah dibaca oleh Changmin.

"Kok nggak dibales ne.. Mungkin dia kecapean. Udah ah mending tidur!" batin Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Keesokan harinya, hari Sabtu. Kyuhyun cuma bersantai di rumah, dan berharap andai saja Changmin datang. Agendanya Changmin di hari Sabtu cuma latihan, dan itu berarti mungkin ada waktu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, mau ketemuan?" tulis Changmin di LINE.

"Boleh, mau dimana?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Di kafe X yuk, mau nggak?" balas Changmin lagi.

"Ne, biar aku aja yang kesana. Kamu nggak usah jemput, aku tunggu jam 3 sore ne?" tulis Kyuhyun.

"Ne ^^ " jawab Changmin.

Dan di sore itu Kyuhyun sudah cantik. Rambut panjangnya yang digerai, memakai dress krem selutut yang sederhana, dan make-up simpel. Kyuhyun sengaja membawa netbooknya, mengerjakan tugas di kala senggang sekaligus menunggu Changmin. Kyuhyun tidak memungkiri jika klub musiknya yang diketuai Yesung menjadi semakin sibuk sekarang, namun dia berjanji bahwa akan selalu ada waktu untuk Changmin. Komitmen adalah soal waktu, ia percaya itu. Kyuhyun masih menunggu dan tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

"Kyunnie, mianhae aku nggak bisa dateng. Ada latihan mendadak, besok universitas JYP ngajak tanding.."

Membaca pesan dari Changmin, Kyuhyun merasa sedih. Namun ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Gwenchana, aku pulang ne.." balas Kyuhyun. Ia pun memasukkan ponselnya ke tas, membayar pesanan, dan berjalan gontai menuju halte bus. Ia bersedih, namun ia berpikir untuk tidak egois.

Saat menunggu di halte bus, Kyuhyun dikejutkan oleh seseorang.

"Kyunnie?" panggil seseorang.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah orang itu. Ia pun tersenyum senang.

"Siwonnie oppa? Oppa udah pulang dari Amerika?" sahut Kyuhyun riang.

"Ah ne.. Sekarang oppa mau ketemu Kibummie hehehe," cengir Siwon.

"Oppa belum nembak Kibummie? Aigoo mau sampai kapan.." protes Kyuhyun.

"Oppa masih nyari waktu yang tepat, Kyunnie. Mau oppa antar pulang? Oppa bawa mobil!" ajak Siwon.

"Memangnya nggak ngerepotin? Oppa kan mau ketemuan ama Kibummie.." celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, Kibummie bakal marah kalo oppa nelantarin sahabatnya. Kajja!" ajak Siwon sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Kyuhyun, Siwon turun dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Oppa apaan sih, aku juga bisa kan buka pintu sendiri," protes Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, memang mannernya gitu kan. Oppa ke rumah Kibummie dulu ne!" pamit Siwon.

"Ne, gomawo tumpangannya ne Siwonnie oppa!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dari kejauhan Yunho melihat Siwon yang mengantarkan Kyuhyun. Yunho pun mengamati keduanya sambil mencuci mobil. Dengan setelan baju oblong dan celana pendek sambil memegang selang, Yunho mencuci mobil dengan gaya *apa ini.

"Siapa namja itu, kok nganterin Kyunnie pulang. Changminnie kemana ne.." tanya Yunho dalam hati sambil memicingkan matanya.

Setelah Siwon pergi dan Yunho beres mencuci mobil, Yunho masuk ke rumahnya sambil memasang muka berpikir yang malah membuat dirinya semakin mirip musang. Jaejoong yang sedang memasak pun memandangnya heran.

"Yunnie? Gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Boo, Changminnie kemana?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Tadi katanya latihan basket, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Aniyo.." jawab Yunho sambil melangkah ke taman belakang rumah mereka.

"Yunnie aneh -_-" batin Jaejoong sambil meneruskan acara memasaknya.

Ketika Changmin pulang, Yunho pun menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Minnie, habis latihan?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, appa. Waeyo?" tanya Changmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa terdekat.

"Nggak ketemu Kyunnie?" selidik Yunho.

"Aniyo, ini aku baru pulang banget. Emang ada apa?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Aniya.." jawab Yunho sambil melangkah ke ruang keluarga.

"Umma, appa kenapa? Kok kayaknya aneh?" tanya Changmin saat bertemu Jaejoong yang sedang menata makan malam di meja makan.

"Molla, tadi siang begitu beres nyuci mobil langsung gitu.." jawab Jaejoong sambil meletakkan piring.

"Apa appa kerasukan kali umma!" celetuk Changmin.

"Aneh-aneh aja! Mandi sana, bau!" protes Jaejoong.

Changmin hanya menunjukkan cengiran terbaiknya sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum mandi, ia sempat berganti display picture dulu di LINE.

Di kamarnya, Kyuhyun masih seperti biasa; menyibukkan dirinya sambil menunggu pesan dari Changmin. Ponselnya bergetar.

"Kyunnie, Siwonnie oppa ngajak aku ke Lotte World besok! Otte?" tanya Kibum di LINE.

"Hahaha, terima aja Kibummie, siapa tau kamu ditembak gitu.." goda Kyuhyun.

"Ah Kyunnie suka gitu, aku jadi grogi.." balas Kibum.

"Eh Kibummie, beneran deh. Pokoknya kalo kalian jadian, traktir aku ne!" tulis Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sambil menunggu balasan Kibum, iseng-iseng Kyuhyun melihat account Changmin. Disana, ia melihat Changmin memasang display picture nya yaitu foto berdua dengan seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun mengenalinya sebagai seorang mahasiswi baru di kampusnya.

"Yeoja ini kan cantik.." pikir Kyuhyun. Namun ia teringat perkataan Changmin.

_"Mau sama siapa juga aku kan pacarnya Kyunnie!" sahut Changmin waktu itu sambil tersenyum lebar._

Memang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Memang sebagai seorang senior, popularitas Changmin di kampusnya sangatlah tinggi. Banyak yeoja yang mendekatinya, termasuk para mahasiswa baru. Bukan hal yang jarang Changmin memasang foto dengan seorang yeoja, kadang Kyuhyun pun tidak mengenali siapa yeoja tersebut. Namun dengan bermodal kepercayaan, Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Pernah pada suatu hari, Kyuhyun menanyakan identitas para yeoja tersebut.

_"Changminnie, dia siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk foto di ponsel Changmin._

_"Oooh, nae yeodongsaeng hahaha," cengir Changmin._

_"Yeodongsaeng? Nanti lama-lama berubah ne jadi yeojachingu," sahut Kyuhyun sinis._

_"Aniya, nggak akan pernah," jawab Changmin serius. Dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat keseriusan Changmin dari pancaran matanya._

Kyuhyun duduk di balkon kamarnya, memandang ke arah langit. Ia berpikir dan mengingat semuanya. Ia juga sering memergoki Changmin berkirim chat dengan para yeoja tersebut. Memang, Changmin terang-terangan melakukannya. Dan memang para yeoja itu yang sering mengirimi Changmin chat duluan.

"Changminnie memang suka kelewat terlalu ramah.." keluh Kyuhyun.

Saat sedang asik dengan pikirannya, untuk kesekian kalinya, ponselnya bergetar. Namun lagi-lagi, itu bukan dari Changmin. LINE dari Kibum ternyata.

"Kyunnie, ketemu yuk lusa di kedai es krim deket komplek!" ajak Kibum.

"Waeyo? Kibummie kamu jadian ne sama Siwonnie oppa!" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe, tadi Siwonnie oppa nelepon terus nembak aku di telepon.. Sebelumnya juga ada yang ngirimin buket bunga mawar ke rumah, taunya itu dari Siwonnie oppa!" cerita Kibum semangat.

"Chukkae ne, Kibummie.. Jadi nanti kamu yang traktir ne?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku yang traktir ! Gomawo ne Kyunnie, aku akhirnya bisa sama Siwonnie oppa juga hihihi," tulis Kibum.

"Ah ne, kita ketemu lusa ne.." balas Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku tidur dulu ne Kyunnie!" pamit Kibum.

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Siwonnie oppa memang romantis, Changminnie mana mungkin ngasih aku mawar. Uang makan siangnya aja suka tekor gara-gara dia lapar terus -_-" batin Kyuhyun.

Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, Kyuhyun pun tertidur. Semoga hari esok lebih baik ne..

**[SKIP TIME]**

Tibalah saatnya di hari saat Kyuhyun janjian dengan Kibum. Setelah memesan, keduanya pun duduk di meja favorit mereka, meja paling pojok dekat jendela.

"Eh katanya Kangta oppa lagi patah hati ne.." sahut Kibum.

"Waeyo? Dia ditolak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, katanya dia ditolak sama anak baru yang namanya Victoria.." jawab Kibum.

"Victoria.. Kayanya inget. Oh! Yang suka chat sama Changminnie itu. Jadi Kangta oppa nembak dia?" sahut Kyuhyun kaget.

"Ne, itu juga aku tau dari Siwonnie oppa. Kasian ne, padahal Kangta oppa kan baik!"

"Victoria memang cantik sih, Kibummie. Jadi nggak aneh kalo dia pilih-pilih. Dia suka deket-deket ama Changminnie, suka chat juga mereka hehehe," cerita Kyuhyun.

"Ah tapi kan Changminnie sukanya kamu, Kyu!" bela Kibum.

"Hehehe, dia belum nanyain kabar aku dari kemarin lusa. Dia sibuk sih.. Chat aku juga cuma dibaca aja, nggak dibales. Yaudahlah, nan gwenchana!" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyunnie, aku bisa liat. Kyunnie sedih ne? Bummie tau Kyunnie sedih.." sahut Kibum sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aniya Bummie, aku nggak boleh sedih," Kyuhyun berkata sambil menahan tangis. Entah kenapa, perkataan Kibum seakan meruntuhkan dinding pertahanannya.

"Kata siapa Kyunnie nggak boleh sedih? Aku juga bakal sedih kalo Siwonnie oppa kayak gitu.." ucap Kibum.

"Aku harus ngerti kalo dia memang ramah sama semua orang, aku nggak boleh egois Bummie.." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie harus ngomongin ini sama Changminnie, ne? Kyunnie terlalu pengertian.." ujar Kibum sambil mengusap airmata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi memang siapa yang nggak mau dikelilingi yeoja cantik sih, Bummie. Makanya dia tahan nggak punya pacar sebelum jadian sama aku, dia kan gitu. Bisa sama yeoja mana aja, kalo bosen tinggal ditinggalin aja. Free, makanya aku aneh dia mau keiket sama yeoja kayak aku. Dibandingin sama mereka, aku nggak ada apa-apanya.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kamu harus buktiin kalo kamu emang pantes jadi yeojachingunya Changminnie!"

"Aniya Bummie, aku juga sekarang bingung kenapa dia lebih milih aku daripada yeoja-yeoja cantik itu. Aku yang begini ya aku, aku nggak bisa ngebuktiin apa-apa," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tipe Kyunnie yang begitu memang yang disukai Changminnie kan?" sahut Kibum meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum erat.

"Aku nggak tau tipe dia kayak gimana, yang aku tau aku cuma harus bisa bikin dia bahagia. Apa aku harus mundur, Kibummie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, Kyunnie nggak boleh mundur sebelum ngomongin ini sama Changminnie!" jawab Kibum yakin.

Sepulangnya dari kedai es krim, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Changmin tanpa sengaja di depan rumah Changmin. Ia masih memakai seragam basketnya. Dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi badmood akan Changmin.

"Kyunnie!" panggil Changmin ceria.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kyunnie, makan yuk di rumah. Umma masak jjangmyeon kesukaan Kyunnie!" ajak Changmin.

"Mianhae Minnie, aku lagi badmood. Jangan ganggu aku dulu ne," jawab Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju gerbang rumahnya.

"Kyunnie? Mau kemana?" tanya Changmin sambil menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong yang tadinya akan memanggil Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat kemungkinan adanya konflik di antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Ia hanya mengamati keduanya dari teras rumah.

"Aku mau pulang, lepasin," ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyunnie! Kok gini sih! Aku ngajakin kamu baik-baik kamu malah gini! Ya udah terserah!" bentak Changmin. Ia merasa kesal karena niat baiknya ditolak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan lagi air matanya. Ia pun berlari menuju rumahnya. Jaejoong yang mengamati sedaritadi tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Yunho yang baru keluar rumah pun kaget melihat Kyuhyun menangis sambil berlari pulang.

"Changminnie!" panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne umma," jawab Changmin datar.

"Kamu bikin Kyunnie nangis?" selidik Jaejoong.

"Aniyo, dia nangis sendiri!" ujar Changmin acuh.

Jaejoong pun melihat ke arah Yunho, meminta pertolongan maksudnya. Namun yang terjadi..

Yunho hanya memasang muka datar yang seperti musang menurut Jaejoong.

"Changminnie nggak boleh gitu.." nasehat Jaejoong.

"Dia duluan, umma. Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain," elak Changmin.

Jaejoong pun mencubit pinggang Yunho untuk meminta bantuan dalam menasehati Changmin. Namun yang terjadi..

"Appo! Waeyo, Boojae?" tanya Yunho.

Dan Jaejoong hanya memandang Yunho malas.

"Changminnie, yeoja pengennya dikejar kalo lagi nangis. Kalo yang ngejar dia malah namja lain gimana?" sahut Jaejoong.

"Ne, misalnya yang ngejar Han ahjussi.. Appo Boo!" jawaban Yunho terputus karena lagi-lagi dicubit Jaejoong.

"Ah ne ! Appa jadi inget, waktu itu Kyunnie dianter pulang namja ! Mukanya mirip kuda.. Waktu itu Kyunnie teriak manggil namanya. Hmm.. Si.. Si.." ujar Yunho sambil berusaha mengingat. Jaejoong dan Changmin menyimak dengan muka penasaran.

"Si..ngkong ! Singkong !" celetuk Yunho yakin.

"Pabbo!" sahut Jaejoong sambil memukul Yunho.

"Waeyo Boo? Appo!" protes Yunho lalu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Abisnya.. Nah Minnie, kalo yang ternyata dipilih dia gimana?" celetuk Jaejoong.

"Andwae! Kyunnie cuma buat aku!" jawab Changmin posesif.

"Ya udah kejar sana!" titah Jaejoong sambil mendorong Changmin.

**Sementara itu..**

Kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukan appanya.

"Waeyo? Siapa yang bikin nae aegya nangis? Nih, hadapi Tan Hankyung!" ucap Hankyung sambil menepuk dadanya. Heechul melihatnya malas.

"Biasa ne, masalah remaja.." ujar Heechul.

"Waeyo? Bertengkar sama Minnie?" tanya Hankyung halus.

"Tadi Changminnie ngebentak aku, hiks.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

"Ah, Kyunnie harus nenangin diri dulu, nanti juga Changminnie baik lagi.."

"Appa tau darimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Soalnya appa juga kan namja," jawab Hankyung yakin.

"Padahal kan dulu Yunnie juga gitu kan?" cerocos Heechul. Hankyung hanya bisa tertawa garing mendengarnya.

"Appa yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Ne, appa yakin. Kyunnie nggak boleh nangis lagi!" sahut Hankyung sambil mengusap jejak airmata di kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba..

"Kyunnie?" panggil Changmin.

"Nah, ngobrol sana!" ujar Hankyung.

"Appa.." panggil Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya terus memegang lengan baju appanya.

"Kyunnie harus ngobrol sama Changminnie," kata Hankyung tegas.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Heechul dan ummanya itu hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala.

Hankyung dan Heechul mengamati dari balik tembok ruang tamu keluarga Tan.

"Kyunnie.." panggil Changmin sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya ada isakan yang terdengar.

"Kyunnie nggak mau ngobrol? Kyunnie liat sini.." Changmin mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mau melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku udah nggak ngerti lagi harus gimana. Kamu mau foto sama yeoja lain, chat sama yeoja lain, aku cuma bisa diem, aku coba ngerti. Kamu nggak bales chat, aku ngertiin. Kamu batalin janji, aku ngertiin. Aku harus gimana lagi? Jawab Changminnie, jawab.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

"Aku ngerti Kyunnie marah.. Kyunnie boleh bilang kalo aku seneng dikelilingi yeoja cantik, tapi demi Tuhan, aku nggak pernah sedetikpun nggak kepikiran kamu, chagi. Kamu boleh mikir gitu, wajar kamu takut aku pergi.." jawab Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk mendengar jawaban Changmin.

"Namja kayak aku nggak baik buat kamu.. Aku cuma bisa bikin kamu nangis, aku cuma bisa bikin kamu sedih.." ucap Changmin sambil menunduk.

"Aku memang bukan yeoja yang bisa dibanggain, tapi aku mau dibagi semua kesusahan kamu, aku mau ngedukung kamu di saat apapun. Kamu bukan aku yang ngerti kenapa aku terus mempertahankan kamu. Kamu jahat udah nyatain cinta sama aku, udah bikin aku sayang sama kamu, udah bikin aku nangisin kamu, ngebelain kamu di depan yang ngejelekin kamu, tapi kamu akan lebih jahat lagi kalo kamu mutusin aku dan ninggalin aku karena kamu pikir kamu nggak baik buat aku," jawab Kyuhyun tulus.

"Aku nggak pernah kepikiran buat ninggalin kamu, aku bodoh kalo aku ngelepasin kamu, Kyunnie.."

Dan Changmin nggak pernah berpikir jika ternyata wanita yang di depannya ini mencintainya dengan sangat tulus. Changmin diam-diam tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedih saat ia membatalkan janji, menunggunya berjam-jam dan bertingkah seakan ia baik-baik saja. Namun yang tidak ia sangka, Kyuhyun menyimpan banyak sekali unek-unek terhadapnya.

"Kamu yeoja yang sempurna buat aku Kyunnie.." ucap Changmin tulus lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lembut.

"Namja itu! Iiiih!" geram Heechul yang sedang dipeluk Hankyung dari belakang.

"Sudahlah yeobo, mereka sudah dewasa," jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Dia berani mencium nae Kyunnie!" protes Heechul.

"Changmin.. Memang Yunho banget!" pikir Hankyung sambil masih terus memeluk Heechul.

Dan semuanya berakhir indah. Memang nggak ada cinta tanpa air mata, tapi ketika seseorang tersebut pantas mendapatkan airmata tersebut.. Dia pantas diperjuangkan.

**qyu said : hello readers :D sudah lama tidak bertemu, selamat tahun baru yee~ setelah kesibukan melanda, saya udah lama banget nggak ke FFN dan inilah author qyu kembaliiii :D ada yang kangenkah? :p**

**Masih banyak hutangnya cerita yang belum selesai, diusahakan. Sebagai penebusan dosa, cerita ini aku buat untuk kalian. Gimana, suka atau geje atau gimana? Udah lama nggak nulis jadi mungkin nggak sebagus dulu ne -_- *kayak yang dulu bagus aja. Oh iya, ditunggu reviewnya ne :) gomawo, sampai berjumpa di cerita selanjutnyaaa ^^~ **


End file.
